


Until my dying day

by Hotgitay



Category: Belle (2013)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dido and John drabble





	Until my dying day

“I shall love thee until my dying day comes upon thy earthly soil”Dido proclaimed to her betrothed 

John glances at her withal the upmost purest affection “I treasure you so my Dearest Dido”

“That pleases me much to hear sir”Dido rested her forehead against his 

“I shall spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy”John rested his against hers


End file.
